To examine and compare the effects of progestogens on bone desity and metabolism in menopausal women. In respone to the reviewers comments and recently published in vitro data that progestogens are potent bone mitogens, we will include direct examination of the effects of progestogens on bone histomorphometry by bone biopsy. We believe that this added dimension will provide insight in the mechanism for progestogen action on bone.